otakufandomcom_pt-20200223-history
Utilizador Discussão:Culumon
Culumon 13h33min de 8 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) É só mudar nas suas preferências. Especial:Preferências. Sobre o artigo Otakupédia, você deve estar falando do artigo nessa wiki, não na DP, na DP não tem xingamento nenhum contra mim (exceto "bobo, feio, chato, e cara-de-mamão"). Aqui, aliás, também não fui xingado, só chamado de vândalo. Mas aqui não tem regra contra citar usuários em artigos. Tanto que tem um artigo que fala de um usuário (ainda que ele não seja tema de nenhum mangá ou anime, ou nada relacionado com a cultura japonêsa em si). Tanto faz. Aproveite e visite Otakupédia:Os melhores artigos, beleza de página. Ah, na DP, como de costume, toda Wiki é nossa "inimiga", e eu até escondi o nome do usuário lá (porque senão seria humor privado, lógico) colocando um apelido engraçado embora ele talvez não goste. Ele até ganhou um status de "arquiinimigo", isso não é para qualquer um, não é um emozinho qualquer que é chamado ARQUIinimigo, então ele deveria estar feliz. Mais gente vai acessar o artigo da Otakupédia na DP do que acessar a própria Otakupédia, isso com certeza. No fim das contas ele ganhou uma baita propaganda para a wiki dele (Chernobyl fez o mesmo quando criou o artigo WikiLetras, aliás, ele se auto-zoou lá, ou não). Franklin Kerber 14h37min de 8 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) :E tem mais, não sei por que tanta reclamação, a própria página Otakupédia:Administradores admite que os descíclopes mandam . Interessante notar o nome de um sysop que não é sysop lá (User:K41r1) e a falta do meu nome lá, acho que não entenderam que não é só colocar (ou tirar) o nome daquela página para sysopar ou desysopar alguém (mesmo que o "chefinho" não goste, estou na Especial:ListUsers Como sysop e burocrata. Franklin Kerber 14h45min de 8 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Não é hackeamento, é uma ferramenta, mas também não vou escrever aqui, afinal não queremos que o chefinho saiba. Uma única coisa te digo, não tem como desburocratizar (mas pode desysopar O.o). Franklin Kerber 15h17min de 8 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) :Ah, não precisava me por na lista, afinal ele vai achar que eu estou 'tentando tomar o poder novamente', deixa a lista tosca mesmo, só tira os descíclopes que não tem nada a ver com a história. Franklin Kerber 15h19min de 8 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Aqui pode privado, veja Charles Boa Morte (pessoa que não é personagem de anime nem mangá, então não precisava de artigo, seria como se o Carlb tivesse artigo na DP, lol). Franklin Kerber 15h22min de 8 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) façam o que quiserem desde que esteja nas regras da Otakupédia,por que aqui não e a Desciclopédia. Qualquer duvidas das regras da Otakupedia veja no artigo Otakupédia. Kaianiex 18h11min de 8 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Podem criar paginas pessoais... ... desde que siga as regras dessa wikia. Não temos inimigos em qualquer wiki seja wikipedia ou desciclopedia ou até a destrupedia. Kaianiex 18h13min de 8 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) ja estou fazendo isso... ... conversei com ele ontei,acontece que essa wikia e um passatempo ,eu trabalho muito off line e o pouco tempo que disponho coloco aqui,eu nao entendo muita coisa de wiki por isso copiei como espliquei a ele,e sô para ter uma base,eu nunca tive a intenção de ser uma copia da desciclopedia e sim uma alternativa para quem quiser-se criar seus artigos relacionados a animes e mangas sem ter a preocupação deles serem deletados,qualquer duvida leia o artigo Otakupédia pois sô acrescentei o ocorrido mais e o mesmo objetivo desde o começo. Kaianiex 18h34min de 8 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) E por falar nisso... ... Já temos alguns artigos que não tem na desciclopedia como o Dragon Ball Kai e os dos personagens do jogo Dead or Alive e algumas nisseis como a Yuka Sugiura a Tamires e talita yassuda entre outros,não e falta de criatividade,e falta de tempo mesmo =/ Kaianiex 18h39min de 8 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Você pode mecher no artigo se quiser... ... no momento estou preocupado em criar pequenos artigos pra fazer volume :Pmais com o tempo vou melhorar os artigos existentes. Kaianiex 18h54min de 8 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) infelismente bloquearam a wikia por causa do ocorrido dia 2,nao posso mexer em nada por enquanto mais farie isso assim que possivel. nao sei consertar ja esta desprotegida,eu aproveitei e pedi para a wikia trocar o tema por monobook para padrao. essa predefinição esta me dando dor de cabeça ja nao sabia que era tao dificil mecher nela =/ Kaianiex 20h20min de 12 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Não pensei que ia te ver aqui. Mas... Qto ao que ocorreu na Inci, lamento mas era eu mesma de TPM ao ver aquela palhaçada do Tymmy Burden. Mas, mudando antes que me aborreça de novo. Dê imediatamente uma olhada na discussão do Kerber e o avise-o. Ele foi ownado pelo Blaze. 12h00min de 14 de junho de 2009 (UTC)